Talk:Land of Mounds and Xenon
Possible connect to LE. Worth mentioning? Considering the connections each of the planets is said by the article to have to ancient Egypt and which can be clearly observed to the noble gases -- is it worth mentioning that Lord English with his title of nobility and Cairo Overcoat has both of the connections? 23:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ArtDuck :Um, these aren't references to Egypt. They're references to death. Mounds here refers to burial mounds (which are depicted in the land, not the "terraced agriculture" mentioned in the article) where Native Americans would bury their dead in elaborately shaped mounds. Crypts, tombs, pyramids, and (burial) mounds are places where different cultures have placed their dead and only pyramids has an Egypt reference. This needs to be rectified and updated in the articles. Also, all the imps and monsters and whatnot are skeletal in ALL lands because this session is null and not prototyped, so they're all "stripped" so-to-speak and have only their bare-bones. OrangeXenon54 (talk) 02:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Like OrangeXenon says, these are references to the fact that the consorts are long dead. The noble gases in the planet names are a reference to the fact that in a void session, the players are Nobles instead of Heroes because they're in an unwinnable session.Deezer28 (talk) 03:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah it isn't a reference to Egypt at all, there was a misinformed anon adding it to the articles earlier who apparently didn't understand why these things were being referenced. In any case I removed their statements several minutes later and replaced them with a more clear cut statement that explained what the meaning of it all was. It seems I forgot to remove the anon's statement in this article though, in any case it doesn't need to be rectified, just removed (which I've now done) and the other articles don't need to be updated because they were already correct. - The Light6 (talk) 05:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::That's sorta what I thought. Never mind about that, then. ::: 18:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ArtDuck Indiana Jones? A note: the massive "X" spanning the planet may also be a reference to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, where X marks the spot to the coffin below the city. Just as Jake is something of an archeologist (or wants to be), Indiana Jones would be a linked role model. 09:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Eric :I've added it to the article. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 00:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sections (Trivia, History, etc) I believe that this article should have sections for trivia, history, and the like in order to follow the format that has been used on other planet pages. As it stands, one can read it, but it lacks organization.TheOriginalTygon (talk) 23:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Seconded. I'll get around to it tomorrow if somebody else hasn't already. 06:51, December 15, 2013 (UTC) All Post-Scratch Kids' Worlds I don't know if this has been brought up before somewhere else (if it has, my apologies) but the naming convention with the second descriptor being "Land of X and gas" ties in really nicely with the entire idea of the post-scratch kids' session being void. Each of the gases used (Xenon, Krypton, Neon and Helium) are all inert noble gases and do not react due to their stable electron configuration. As a Void session does not produce any kind of "fruit" so to speak, in other words it does not react, it is inert; the planets have a theme which hints towards its inability to progress. I thought this was pretty interesting, at least. Love these tiny little things included in Homestuck! Auranfox (talk) 18:59, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it's been pointed out ad nauseum basically since the day of Myststuck's release, hate to break it to you. Bonus points if you'd gotten the additional connection that these kids suck at forming bonds with each other. 20:16, November 18, 2014 (UTC)